Origin of Species
by Suzumehime
Summary: Thirty years later, Saya awakes from her long hibernation. There standing in front of her, is her beloved chevalier. When she is reunited with her family and friends, she thought that the war really ended. But what she finds out will change her life agai
1. Prelude Memories Returned

**This story happens after thirty years when Saya wakes up from her long hibernation. **

**Although this may not be the first time I have written a fanfic, but I'm just getting rusty from the huge gap of not-writing-stories because of school exams. There's another coming so, most probably this is the only chapter that will be up at the moment. Hopefully I will upload the next chapter (if I have the time T.T)**

**I decided to write this fanfic after attending a biology lecture on evolution and natural selection. (No kidding!)**

**XD**

_**Origin of Species**_**, this name is actually from Charles' Darwin **_**On the Origin of Species**_** about evolutions and stuff. Although I have never read that book, all I knew it's something about how organisms are evolved from their ancestors. Whether you believe it or not, it's up to you.**

**R&R please!**

XD

* * *

Prelude: Memories Returned

The sound of water flowing and splashing hit their ears as they emerged into a sinister- looking cave. Light flickered for a moment on the lake's surface as the person in front of the group shone his torchlight at the 10 feet tall waterfall. He could hear and feel the panting breath of his teammates behind him. They had been travelling through the tunnel, obscured by the rocks and boulders of the mountain, for more than an hour. Finally, they had reached their final destination.

"教授, 是这里吗? _(Is it here, professor?)_"asked his assistant, Tony Lee, in Chinese with heavy breath that turned into white mist as the temperature in their was way below 10 degrees Celsius.

"It shouldn't be wrong. This is the legendary 'Blood Cave'… And please speak in English," the professor added to Tony. "Not all of us speak Chinese!" he said in a whisper, jerking his head at the chattering group of foreigners behind them.

The professor surveyed the cave with his small grey eyes. Five months it had took them to locate the tunnel, after all, it was well secluded high up in the cold mountains in Northern China where only a few species of organisms were found. Hardly any humans come up to this barren place as the temperature's so low that people could easily freeze up here if good preparations were not made beforehand.

"Alright, mateys," he began to address his fellow team as everyone adjusted the straps of their backpacks. "You know what to do. Split up and search for any signs of the microchiroptera. Remember, do not make loud noises, or you will disturb their hibernation," he said in a serious tone.

"Understood!" the team chorused in a soft whisper with a mock salute.

He grinned at them as they filed pass him to the lake below. As the last person, a woman in her early-thirties, passed by him with a respectful nod, he heard…a screeching sound. Without a second thought, he held the woman back by her arm.

"Did you hear that?" he asked briskly before she could even open her mouth to speak.

"Hear what?" she asked softly with a frown, anxious that with all the adrenaline being pumped into his system, he might not be thinking…well, in this case…hearing properly.

"There it is again!" he said in barely a whisper as he heard the same screeching noise from somewhere above them. He looked up. But all he could see was the dark outlines of the sharp rocks that grew from the ceiling of the cave like pointed-teeth. He thought he could see movements up there. Though the sound of waterfall splashing into the lake was loud, the screeching was well audible as though there was no disturbance to muffle the sound. He could hear them…calling for him…

"Professor!" he heard someone called his name from far. He shook his head and turned to the source of the calling. It was his assistant, hurdled together with the whole team at one edge of the waterfall. They were staring at something at their feet. One of them, a huge Blonde man was gaping at it.

"Come and look at this!" Tony yelled without taking his eyes off from whatever it was.

"I thought I told him not to yell!" the professor sighed wearily. He gestured at the woman with a jerk of his head and was about to move towards the rest of team when he heard what seems to him like angry voices from the small group. Then-

"Tom! Don't!" shrieked a female voice as he saw the blonde man drew out a trembling finger as he squatted down to reach for something.

"Don't worry. It's already-"

Then, the whole cave was filled with the man's screaming.

"AAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!"

The professor widened his eyes with shock as he stared horror-fixed at an unusually large bat that had its sharp teeth gripped tightly at the whole of the man's right hand, which was bleeding profusely.

"It couldn't be!" he heard the woman whispered with fear.

"Get that bloody bat away from him now!" barked the professor at the group, all precautions forgotten as he watched Tom screaming in pain. He made to move towards them to help but was held back by the woman.

"No! Tell them to get away from here! It's too dangerous!" she said in a loud and firm voice; her eyes burning with authority.

"Are you out of your mind?!" the professor said indignantly, flinching at the look on her face. He had never seen anyone with those type of eyes that seemed to scream silent commands at him. Not even he could do it. "He needs help, now!"

"We're all in danger if we don't get out from here!" she said.

"Wha-?!"

But his voice was drowned by the same screeching noise. Only this time, it sounded as though there were many of them. He could even hear the flapping of wings. His gaze flickered to the bat, now he knew what made that noise. The screeching grew louder until the frequency hurts his ears which he covered it with both his hands and screwed his eyes tightly in pain.

Beside him, the woman did the same, but her eyes were wide opened in alert. She glanced at her fellow colleagues and her mouth was trembling in horror as she saw that countless microbats the size of a large hound dog descending upon her team mates. She watched as flesh was being torn bit by bit by the blood-thirsty chiroptera.

Her heart pumping really hard against her chest, she grabbed the professor by his arm and pulled him with her as she ran from the bloody scene. She felt bad about running away. But this was the only way to stay alive to tell her father what she had seen. The sooner, the better.

_Or else we will never have a future!_

XXX

The smell of night reached his nose as he landed lightly on the electric pole. The wind that blew across his face was soothing and smelled faintly of salt. He stared down at the small restaurant that was beside the pole. There were no lights from the window. All occupants were asleep.

Dark clouds shifted so that the full moon was no longer obscured. He turned to stare at the radiant moon as the cold night air blew again. He gripped the strap of the large cello case with his hand, but immediately let go. He heard it…he heard something that he had been longing for everyday of his life. Gazing down once more at the restaurant, he jumped lightly and at the instance, the electric pole was now empty.

XXX

Her heart beating faster than what she had heard for the past thirty years and all her senses coming back, she could feel the countless threads that wrapped her wholely like a mummy. Without warning and with the sound of clothes being torn apart, the front and side part of the cocoon collapsed along with the silent occupant who fell onto the ground with a thud.

She groaned in pain. But the fall didn't leave any bruises on her. Nevertheless, she felt weak from her thirty years of sleep.

Then, she heard the sound of a door being opened and closed, followed by footsteps which stopped in front of her. Summoning all the strength that was left in her, she lifted her chin from the floor and looked up.

Saya blinked with a blank expression at the tall and handsome man standing before her with a warm smile.

Hagi put down his cello case down and knelt before Saya who blinked innocently up at him. He couldn't suppress a smile. She looked just the same as before except for her overgrown dark hair. He removed the bandages and held out his chiropteran hand which Saya placed her chin on. Hagi smiled gently at her who tipped her head sideways in curiosity.

For a few moments of silence, he watched Saya rubbing her cheek comfortably on his hand. Then, he stood up, careful not to graze her face with his sharp claws.

Saya watched interestingly at the man who took out a cross-like dagger from his pockets. Her ears twitched at the sound tissues and skin being sliced open. The smell or iron reached her nose and she looked up at him with eyes that glew bloody red in the dark room. As she watched an odd-looking red liquid dripping down from his hand, she felt a sudden itch in her throat…she felt thirsty.

Hagi kneeled down again as Saya crawled a bit closer to him. She let out an undistinguished groan as she grabbed hold of his chiropteran hand and drank the blood that was slowly flowing from his hand.

As the countless red blood cells flowed into her body, she saw flashes of memories. She saw the people whom she loved dearly. Then, there was Diva and her chevaliers, and all the people she had met throughout her decades of living in this planet. Finally, it stopped at the image of the man before her. Immediately, Saya stopped drinking in the blood.

Tears began to flow down her cheeks as she lifted her head and stared with joy and disbelief at her beloved chevalier as the first light of dawn streamed into the Miyagusuku grave though the gaps of the wall.

"Good morning, Saya," Hagi whispered, wiping her tears with his other hand.

"Ha…gi…"

* * *

**I know this is short, but it's the prologue. Sorry if the story is not good. I'm still learning! XD**

**A little lecture: There are two suborders of bats: megachiroptera and microchiroptera. I was researching something about the bats and this interesting fact just hit me : microchiroptera or microbats also feed on blood of large mammals other than insects. For more info, type in 'microbat' into Wikipedia.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Next chapter will up…I-don't-know-when! T.T**


	2. Whose fault is it?

**I'm so sorry for putting this up late after so many weeks. A thousand apologies for that!**

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 1: whose fault is it?

"Ha…gi…" Saya said in a whisper which sounded more like a croak after not using her voice for thirty years. Saya stared intently into her Chevalier's deep blue eyes. The last time she has seen him, it was during that day when her battle finally ended. She, along with Hagi, Kai and the babies, tried to escape from the deterioting opera house, but was blocked by Amsel. It was Hagi who gave them a chance to escape before the whole building collapsed onto him and the crystallising form of Diva's chevalier. When Saya had thought that he had truly left her, Kai had assured her that her beloved chevalier will never die easily. Although at first Saya believed what he said, but as the days passed before her hibernation, her hopes for seeing Hagi faded away as fast as a gentle breeze would blow away a handful of sand.

But...now...she truly believed again.

For the first time after her thirty years of hibernation, Saya beamed widely, and without warning, flung both her arms around Hagi's neck, who was nearly thrown off by her.

"Hagi! I'm so happy to see you again!" Saya cried with her chin resting on his shoulder and not caring that she was completely naked.

"Saya," Hagi hugged her tightly. "Me too."

It felt like hours or maybe longer as both held onto each other. It was when Saya's nose began to feel itchy and sneezed that Hagi let go of her.

"You should wear some clothes before you catch a cold, Saya," said Hagi as Saya rubbed her nose. He turned to his cello case, opened the cover and stared for a moment or so at the dress he had laid carefully on top of his cello.

Saya sat up straight, careful to hide her private area from view (she blushed at that thought), and watched Hagi who was fumbling with his cello case. Moments later, Hagi returned with a piece of dress folded in his arms.

"I made this dress especially for you with materials I had bought while visiting France a few months ago," Hagi said while he unfolded the pink dress and held it out to Saya.

"Hmmm...I never knew you have this type of skills, Hagi," Saya said teasingly as she took the dress from him and examined the elaborately designed deep purple laces that lined each sleeves.

"I've learnt it myself. How else could my suit look the same no matter how many times it was ripped and torn apart?" Hagi answered with a small laugh.

"You're right," Saya chuckled. She was about to put on the dress when something occurred to her. "Hagi, how are Kai and the others? How are my nieces?" Saya asked apprehensively from over the top of the dress. "Are they outside?"

"No," When Saya suddenly looked crestfallen, Hagi added with a reassuring smile, "It was still too early in the morning when I've heard your heart."

"My heart?"

"When you're hibernating, your heart beat will slow down, but when it's about time for you to wake up, your heart will pump faster until it reaches a normal rate."

"But how can you hear something like _that_ if you're so far away?"

"Saya...I can always sense your presence by the sound of your heart beat no matter how weak it may be, or how far you are. It's like we're connected in some ways that can't be explained."

Saya blinked at him. Hagi had once told her about this when they were walking down the streets of France decades ago... in the presence of her baby brother, Riku.

_Riku..._

"Plus..." Saya snapped out from her reverie and looked up as Hagi spoke in a weary tone. "Kai ain't like what he used to be. Maya and Lina never liked to be awakened from their sleeps."

"Maya? Lina? Is that my nieces' names?" Saya asked curiously, her dress laid forgotten on her lap.

"Yes. But Saya...even if you're an immortal, you will still catch a cold."

"Oops!" Saya laughed softly.

They stared at each other for a few moments until Saya spoke.

"Hagi."

"Yes?"

"Can you please turn around?" Saya said with a thin frown forming across her forehead.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to change," Saya sighed at her Chevalier's naiveness.

"...oh..."

Saya watched closely as Hagi stood up and turned his back on her. She thought that she saw two small red patched on his cheeks while he was standing up. Saya smirked. He still acted like when he was a young boy.

To be on the safe side, Saya stood up and turned around so that their backs were facing each other. As she slipped into the dress headfirst, her eyes caught the sight of her father's tomb that stood right beside her empty cocoon. Saya paused for a moment, staring down at her father's name that was carved across the tombstone, then continued her dressing.

"How do I look?" Saya asked Hagi after she announced her completion, and was turning here and there to look how the dress fitted in her body.

"C-cute," Hagi said shortly, the spot where Saya had seen the two red patches reappeared.

Saya didn't expect that word to come out from the silent Hagi, and giggled at that thought.

"Why are you laughing?" Hagi asked indifferently when Saya burst into laughter. It seemed that Hagi didn't notice the change on his face.

"It's just that...it has been a very long time since I heard that word coming out from you!" Saya said, giggling into her hands.

Hagi smiled inwardly. He didn't mind being laughed at if it was what it takes to make Saya laugh whole-heartedly. He had felt sad ever since the 1883 tragedy. Saya had lost her true happy nature then. Since then, all Hagi could see from her face was either anguish, sorrow, anger, disappointed or determination. Only a few occasions had Saya laughed. But the days in Okinawa with her adopted family had brought bake her smiles. He had once thought that only her friends and family could make her happy...but he was proved wrong by Kai.

Saya nearly jumped from her skin when Hagi suddenly embraced her.

"H-Hagi?"

But he didn't explain this sudden action even when he let go of her. He brushed away long strand of hair that threatened to cover her eyes.

"This hair needs to be cut after we go back home," Hagi said in a casual tone. Saya knew that he was trying to avoid being questioned, but said nothing to hare what Hagi was about to say. "I'll take you to your most favourite place."

XXX

**10 minutes earlier...**

The ringing of an alarm clock woke him up with a start. Kai grumbled into his pillows. He was having one of the best dreams in weeks which involved him back in his youth playing baseball with his friends and Saya cheering him. Kai sighed wearily as he rolled over to his side to stare at the clock which showed 6.03am. He rolled to the other side on the bed and looked at the calendar that was roughly tacked onto the wall with sellotape beside the bedroom door. It was Friday. He stared at the date of the day which was circled with a red marker pen and dashed with lines from the circumference so that the whole thing 

looked like a childish drawing of a red sun. Today was an important day for him and his two girls: a routine cleaning of the Miyagusuku's grave, and not to mention, to check for any signs of Saya's awakening.

Kai sighed, shutting his eyes. Today would also be the exact thirtieth year of Saya's hibernation. This meant that Saya might wake up from her long slumber. But Julia had told him that the Queens' hibernation may not exactly follow the thirty years cycle, and may wake up a few months a later. Nevertheless, they must check. No doubt that 'ice man' would be back in Okinawa. Kai smirked to himself. That guy had been travelling alone around the continents ever since February after Kai and the others had decided to return to Okinawa after living in the zoo for nearly fifteen years. It had been really hard for them, especially Lina and Maya. Being unable to age would mean having to relocate themselves every few years to prevent curious thoughts from outsiders. _Especially...since the recent incidents had happened a year ago..._

"GAH! It's not the time to think of these things!" Kai suddenly said, throwing off his blanket with unnecessary force as he sat bolt right up on his bed (his large belly wobbling slightly) and balling his fist with a determined look on his face. "If Saya wakes up today, I'll have to prepare 400 boiled eggs for that vacuum cleaner!"

"What vacuum cleaner?" said an irritated voice from the door.

Kai froze in mid-action and turned his head jerkily to the blue-eyed Lina who was standing at the doorway with her hand on the door knob, and was wearing an annoyed look on her face. With all the shouting just now, Kai didn't notice that Lina had opened the door.

"Li-lina-chan..." Kai stammered, grinning at her hesitantly. "You're awake!" He tried to sound surprised although he knew what she would say.

"With all that racket you made this early in the morning (she pointed at the clock), who wouldn't be awaken by you? Well maybe except that little piggy," Lina added with a sigh, waving her index finger to the wall to her right.

Kai knew who she was referring to...Maya. He just couldn't believe that after nearly thirty years of caring for his two adopted daughters, did he know that Maya had 25 of Saya's characteristics. Even though that percentage seemed low, those characteristics that both Maya and Saya shared were very scary. For one thing, they eat a lot (although Lina does too, but not as excessive as them) and tend to oversleep at the most inappropriate time. Maya broke Saya's record for showing up late at school. Well, Maya and Lina both shared that record as those two sisters were just inseparable since both. The look more like the feminine side of Riku (Kai had laughed at that thought several times), but they do whine a lot and can be annoyingly curious and playful like their mother, Diva.

"Don't call your baby sister like that, Lina," Kai said frowning slightly as he slipped out from his bed.

"Why can't I?" Lina whined softly to avoid waking Maya up. "You call her that too every now and then!"

"I just-" But Kai barely get to say what he wanted when the telephone rang from downstairs. _Phew, saved by the phone,_ Kai sighed inwardly as he excused himself and edged passed Lina who looked as though she's going to pout there for the rest of the day.

"Hai, Omoro Restaurant," Kai chorused routinely. He accidentally bit his tongue at sound of a man's voice...David.

"I'm sorry for calling you this early in the morning, Kai, but we just received a note from Hagi," he said in a business-like voice. _That guy will never loss his style even after retiring from the Red Shield, _Kai thought.

"Hagi? That cyborg? What did he say?"

"You do know that Saya might wake up from her hibernation today? (Kai stood rigid in his spot, straining his ear unnecessarily) Hagi has confirmed that. ("Really?!" Kai exclaimed beaming at the Shisa that sat on the counter, watching the main door like a guard dog.) He said that he's on his way to her hibernation place...and..." David hesitated.

"And?" Kai urged him to continue, drumming his fingers impatiently on the counter. He wanted to go there as soon as possible.

"And...he told you not to go there... ("WHAT?!" Kai shouted, feeling outraged) He also wants you to pick him and Saya up at 7.00am at Saya's favourite place. (Kai immediately felt his anger evaporated to be replaced by surprise) I trust that you won't have any problem in knowing what he meant, right?"

"E-eh..." Kai said, blinking.

"Julia and I will drop in at you place at 8.00am. I will contact the rest."

"Right," Kai said scratching his head absent-mindedly. "See you."

"See you."

There was a click at the end of the line, and Kai placed the handset slowly back to the base of the cordless phone.

_So Hagi wants to pick up Saya by himself and take her to the beach,_ Kai thought as he filled up a cup of water,_ I wonder what's he planning to do?'_ He yawned widely, not noticing that the water was puring out from the already full cup.

XXX

As Hagi shut the door of the crypt behind them, Saya took one last glimpse at her father's tomb where there laid a fresh sunflower which she had picked from amongst a few bunch of the flowers that grew near the crypt.

When the door shut with a dull thud, Saya turned to look up at the sky that was orange blue, dotted with clouds that looked like cotton candies. Her eyes followed the streaks of orange ray to the sun that was slowly rising from the horizon. The sea was visible from up the hill where they were. The sun rays casted orange streams of light on the sea, making it looked more like golden water. Saya smiled at the welcoming sun as a gentle wind blew across her face. She loved to be awake all the time to see this. Realising that Hagi was still in her presence, Saya tuned on her heels and beamed at Hagi who smiled back.

"Time to go then," Hagi said in his deep voice, holding out his hand and grasping the strap of his cello case with the other.

"Mm!" Saya nodded and placed her hand on Hagi's. At that point, Hagi placed his left arm around Saya's waist and kicked off hard from the ground.

Saya glanced below them at the town she grew fond of as they leapt from roof to roof to their destination. A minute later, they landed gracefully on the warm sandy beach. The sound of waves soared to them as they faced the beautiful sun, the base already touching the horizon. Still in his arms, Saya rested her head on Hagi's chest, watching the rising sun with a gentle look on her face and blinking comfortably at the soft wind that caressed her whole body.

Hagi glanced down at Saya whose eyes never left the sun. He smiled and turned to look at the big orange disc. Secretly, he would do anything to have Saya close to him like that even if he have to carry her in his arms to anywhere in the world to watch a sunrise together. Then, he felt Saya moved and next moment, she had lifted her head from his chest and was looking at him with her bright hazel eyes.

"Why don't we take a stroll on the beach?" Saya asked, batting her eyes at Hagi.

"If that is your wish-"

"My wish?!" Saya suddenly said in an exasperated voice at this automatic response, backing away a few paces so that she could look straight up at Hagi, who blinked in surprise, with a stern expression. "I know that you have devoted your life to obey me, Hagi," she said with both her hands resting on her hips. "But don't you think that you should know how to express yourself more freely?"

Hagi sighed inwardly as he stared into Saya's hazel eyes. He had been thinking about this for the past few years. He knew that Saya, after accepting his love for her, would want him to stop acting like a puppy.

"Hagi..." Saya sounded wary and sad when she spoke his name. Hagi looked down to see her head bowed low and her eyes stared at the gap between them. "When I was asleep for thirty years, I kept dreaming... they were more like memories...I saw that before the incident on Christmas Day in the midst of the Vietnam War, I realised that you were more talkative...you were always wearing a smile...but after that year...(Hagi shifted uncomfortably)...after what I did to the villagers and army...you changed a lot...was it because of me-"

But before Saya could say any further, Hagi embraced her once again.

"Saya...it was never your fault."

"But..."

"No," Hagi whispered, knowing very well what she was going to say. "I am not saying this because I'm trying to relief of this burden, Saya. But you're right. That night, not only did the lives of the people had disappeared, but so did my true nature." He let her go. Saya looked up at Hagi. "You read from from Joel's Diary that I've disappeared right after that night?"

"Yes."

"I was merely feeling very disappointed at how I was unable to recover you from your chiropteran behaviour."

"But you're blaming yourself, Hagi! It's not your fault that I went crazy!"

"But my blood-"

"It's just that the time was inappropriate for me to accept your blood while I'm still hibernation," Saya said firmly, looking at him with pleading eyes, willing him to stop putting the blame on himself.

"Then it's not your fault that I've changed either," Hagi said with a thin smile forming on his face.

Saya blinked confusingly at Hagi whose smile had widened.

"It could have been time..." he said in a whisper, his smile fading away . He looked up at the sky which was now azure.

"Time?" Saya echoed, tipping her head sideways and feeling more confused than ever.

"I was unable to find you in the middle of a burning and chaotic village. The moment I heard helicopters, you were already taken to Okinawa where your adopted father, George-san, started to raise you like his own daughter after you have waken from your 30 years of hibernation. It was too late for me.

Back then, I didn't know where to look for you. The only member of the Red Shield I have known was David's father. I had no one to contact with. I never that the descendent of Joel was the leader of the Red Shield. Should I have known, I would have contacted him immediately.

But no. I travelled throughout Asia to trace your heart beat alone. _Alone_, Saya. You could understand what loneliness can do to individuals," Hagi said with a hasty laugh.

"Hagi..." whispered Saya, resting her forehead on Hagi's chest. She felt a hand on the back of her head, and knew that Hagi was comforting her. She shut her eyes slowly but snapped them open at the sound of wheels screeching noisily on the highway behind them.

Both Saya and Hagi turned to see a rather old and grubby-looking green van that had just wheeled to a stop beside the short flight of stairs that led to the beach. Saya watched with her heart beating exuberantly as the car door swung open. She recognised that can. She held her breath as she waited for the driver to come out.

Saya got the shock of her life at the sight of a grumpy-looking man, who looked like he's in his early fifties, with a protruding round belly that made him look as though he had stuffed two hard pillows into his shirt, and a thin layer of maple brown hair. The moment he stepped out from the van with slight difficulty, the whole of the vehicle shook violently at the sudden decreased in weight. Saya had the sudden urge to burst out into fits of laughter, but stopped herself by biting hard on her lips and squeezing really hard on Hagi's sleeves. Hagi was right. Kai really wasn't how he used to be...thirty years ago.

"Kai!" Saya cried happily, although her voice quivered with every tingling feeling to laugh, and bounced towards the old Kai who beamed welcomingly at her. Saya's long hair trailed behind her and nearly tripped on her hair. Hagi caught her just time.

"I'm sorry for troubling you early in the morning, Kai. I would have brought her straight to the restaurant," Hagi said as he helped Saya to stand properly.

"No fret, old buddy," said Kai in a dry and croaky-sort-of-voice that Saya was not used to hearing. He looked down at Saya whose very long hair was being tied into a loose bun by Hagi who seemed to have materialised an embroidery of hair brush that seemed very ancient even though it gleamed under the sun, and a long golden rod that looked more like a heavily decorated chopstick with a small red butterfly dangling from its end.

"Thank you, Hagi," Saya beamed happily at her chevalier, patting her bun, after Hagi had finished tying her hair which was held firmly but the golden rod.

"That hair needs to be cut," Kai said, scratching his forehead. "But we can do that back home. Speaking of home..." Kai suddenly sounded very grim. "We need to go home fast before the two piggies wake up to find the dining table empty."

"Piggies?" Saya echoed. Since when did Kai had a sudden interest in rearing pigs that eats on the table.

"Maya and Lina," Kai said with a weary sigh, now scratching the back of his head irritably. "Seems like they really are Diva's daughter and your nieces." Saya felt her stomach did a weird flip over at the mention of Diva's name. "Those two never stop eating. I had to padlock the fridge once to stop them from stealing food that were meant for the customers."

Saya felt her right eye twitched. Since when did she steal any food from the fridge when she was not supposed to? But as Saya thought back carefully, there was one occasion in which Saya had drained all the Calpis (a Japanese milk based soft drink, and according to the manga series of Blood, it's Saya's most favourite drink) But that was during a hot Summer day, and the tap wasn't working. Saya stood where she was, fuming.

"Shall we go home then?" said Kai with a smirk, swinging the car key with his index finger.

Saya turned her head the other way, still feeling slightly offended. And that smirk on Kai's face was making a strange feeling grow inside her stomach as though her stomach was carrying boiling hot water. She could feel the large bubbles bubbling inside. She twisted her mouth in anger. Hagi must have found the way she looked funny, because Saya heard a muffled laughter from him.

Surprised, both Kai and Saya turned to Hagi who had clasped his mouth with his left hand to stop himself from bursting into laughter. Kai blinked in surprise. He had most definitely, and he could swear, that he had never seen Hagi laughed so hard that tears had started to form on the edge of his eyes. Saya, on the other hand, felt her anger rising although it was a more like a mixture of surprise and anger.

"You find it funny?"Saya said indignantly, squaring her shoulders in a threatening way and glaring at Hagi. "Come here you!" Saya threw out her arms toward him.

Hagi reacted fast by stepping sideways a little and catching the stumbling Saya by the arm. The moment Saya regained her footings, she wheeled around at Hagi. The movements were quite familiar to her as she chased Hagi with her arms outstretched around Kai, who followed the couples with his mouth hanging wide opened. Saya remembered chasing after a twelve year old Hagi around the mansion back in the zoo. She had been trying to force the young Hagi to wear her old set of gown just to see how boys would look like in girls' dresses. (If you have watched Ouran before, you might know what I mean when you think of Tamaki and Haruhi)

"Do you still want to go home?" Kai said with an air of a person bored of watching the same old show over and over again.

Kai's voice seemed to have brought Saya and Hagi back to their senses for their both stopped abruptly such that Saya collided with the back of Hagi.

Kai heaved a huge weary sigh, wondering if Saya and Hagi did this frequently before the 1883 tragedy.

As Kai walked towards the two, the muffled sound of an engine roared as the driver ignited the engine of a black van which had stopped, unnoticed by any of the three down at the beach, opposite of Kai's green van.

"Did you get a picture of them?" the bespectacled driver asked in a wheezy voice, turning his head to the cramped back of the car, where two men dressed in black and blue western suits were busy over the computers which were the main reasons why the back of the van was very small to move about.

"Yes, sir," said a huge man, who looked more like a thug, as he removed a small chip that had slid out from a slot.

"Good," said a voice beside the driver as the van reversed back into the highway and drove pass Kai, Saya and Hagi. "Nathan will be pleased," he said with a smirk, staring into the rear-view mirror which showed the reflection of the three diminishing figures clambering into the green van.

* * *

**Yeah! Chapter 1 is finished!**

**I've named Diva's daughter Lina, blue-eyed, and the eldest of the two sisters, and Maya, the baby sister with hazel eyes.**

**Thank you all for reading this. I would appreciate it if you leave some reviews.**

**update (3rd July 2008): Yes, I know that I've said that I will put up the next chapter before my school holiday ends. But, I was too busy with schoolworks. GOMEN! Now, that school has reopened, I'm afraid that the update will have to wait until...well, most probably the end of November. SORRY!**

**And many thanks for those reviews!**

**XD**


End file.
